A StiLu Fanfic: The Change in a Heart
by CelestialMageYuki
Summary: After a fatal curse is dealt upon Lucy, she must abandon her Guild and become stronger. A fateful meeting with creatures like nothing else turns her world upside down. Not only her world, but her heart as well. Lucy can control more power than anyone would think! But who has the control over her heart? An idiotic pink head? Or a daring light dragon slayer? DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN FT
1. Chapter 1 Rebirth

Lucy's POV

Dear Mom,

I still remember that day. The day I chose that job with all the bad luck. The job was to defeat a curse magic Mage. I thought I could handle it. But I couldn't. In the end, I had the Mage. Except right before he was brought down, he had brought a curse on me. The curse was that everyone that I cared for would forget me. I went to see the Council about it but all they said was that since the Mage's magic was weak, it would probably fade away eventually.

Except it had been a month now. I was tired of waiting. Tired of them not knowing who I was and it was futile to try to communicate with them about me. When I approached, they just passed me like air. When I asked a stranger to tell them about me, their minds would refuse to remember or accept. I didn't blame them, it wasn't their fault. One of the worst things though was that I literally had no one. The gates would never open for me.

If it wasn't for my weakness, maybe this wouldn't have happened. Maybe I'm too weak to handle the keys. Maybe I should learn another magic...

Momma. I don't know. I'm just... so tired of this. I want company. I'm so sad momma. I have no one.

Your daughter, Lucy

When I look back at the letter, tears burst from my eyes as I think about my decision. I couldn't do this. But, I had to. There was nothing left for me. Not with the practically never-ending-curse. I'd leave next thing in the morning. By now, the sun was about to set, but I still had some time.

I crumple the letter up and throw it carelessly on the ground. I also leave my keys on the desk but keep the whip. Just for old times sake. Wobbly standing, I make my way towards the guild. When I walk in, I almost fall to the floor in tears. Everyone was happy, fighting, laughing. Everything they did was filled with love. This was how the guild would be without me. They didn't need me, I admitted sadly to myself.

I search Makarov's office for the logo remover. And with trembling hands, I remove Fairy Tail from my life.

My eyes are surely red and puffy now as I walk towards the Fairy Tail entrance. Before I leave I turn my head and whisper, "Good bye, Fairy Tail." I guess in my desperation for them to remember me, hear me, see me; I must've made up the sound. The sound of silence the exact second after I say my farewell. Either way, after that, they just continue laughing and yelling lovingly.

With that I run. Away from my home. Away from my past. Away from what could have been my happiness. With a lot of extra money, I but a train ticket to the middle of nowhere. The extra money was from keeping what was supposed to be for rent. I didn't need that place. Despite that, I still cry.

When I get off the train, everything is quite. Eerily quiet. For some reason, I felt drawn to this place. My eyes catch a glimpse of a blue flicker as I turn and head towards the glowing light. When I take a closer look the light is actually a wisp of fire. As I approach, it quickly turns, or what I believe is a turn, and draws me out towards a lonesome forest. After what seems like hours, we stop at what looks like abandoned ruins. I gasp inwardly at the beauty. Dragons are carved on every piece of stone. It was gorgeous!

The wisp of fire stops and seems to face me. Its light grows brighter and brighter until I'm fully engulfed in the light. Stepping back, the light grows so intense to the point where I close my eyes. Then after a few moments the light is gone, and the lighting is only natural lighting from the sun.

The ruins are still there, but I seem to have been warped to a day time setting. Theres a large rustle of leaves when a dragon pops out of the dense forestry. I scream, immediately remember the Eclipse Project. Things have changed since then. Saber Tooth was reborn, even though Minerva was still there. She had changed her ways after the dragons came. As if maybe she saw something that changed everything for her.

The dragon is light brown, but still looks very intimidating. I scream and run for the way I cam when I run into something soft, like a large pillow. When I look up, it's unsurprisingly another dragon. This one though is larger and red. Like what Natsu said Igneel looked like...

More dragons step out of the forest and now I'm completely cornered. I trip on a branch and land right on my bum. This sucks. I reach down for the keys but I remember with a pang of sadness that I had left them behind without a second thought.

A dragon says, "Child. Do not be afraid. We have come to your calling. We will train you. But you must decide which path you will take."

My mouth is dry and my mind is dizzying. Another dragon sighs, which I take as a growl and I jump. He says, "We have to do that thing." The other dragons nod and I see many images. Of dragons and magic. Knowledge. I immediately calm down with the new knowledge. I breathe a sigh, knowing that I am safe with them.

I say, "What do you mean by path"

The earlier dragon replies, "The elements of Dragon Slaying Magic. Each will take 6 months and we are afraid you won't have enough time to learn all. Name any element, and it is yours. You may choose 4"

My mind hesitates before thinking of the random things. "Hmm. How about F-Fire, Time, Water, and S-Star Magic." Some words stuttered out with memories. But why would I want to learn fire? My mind just decided on it, I guess.

The dragons nod in understanding. Most of them disappear while 1 remains. this dragon was the one I had bumped into earlier. Igneel?

"Uno, are you Igneel," I ask the dragon.

He nods.

"Natsu, he, he really wants to see you again."

Igneel stares at me for a while before saying, "The boy needs to learn to let go. He does not need me. Same with the other Dragon Slayers. They do not need their dragons."

There's silence before we both blink at get to training.

. . .

Two Years Later

"Wah, that training's finally over," Lucy sighed. Over the years, she had learned to control, build up, and learn new magic. Her trainers, Igneel, the fire dragon, Freish, the Time Dragon, Buboo, the Water Dragon, and Comet the Star Dragon. Every day had been tough training non-stop. It was hard core, but over the years, she had learned things she never thought she could.

She could do just as much as Natsu. Lucy could also predict the future and freeze time for as much as her magic could handle. Buboo had taught her things like Juvia's magic, except mixed with Natsu's attacks and more powerful. Like Juvia, she could turn her body into water. And finally, from Comet, she could still summon the Celestial Spirits except she wouldn't need her keys and a magic barrier wouldn't stop her from summoning them. There were other things to learn, but they were out of time. Lucy had to go back to her own world.

Igneel says, "Lucy, over this time period, we have become great friends. If you are ever lost, do not hesitate to come back. And when Natsu or any of the other dragon slayers see you, tell them you had learned this magic from a man who had trained with the dragons."

I was disappointed in his excuse, but I stuck with it. "Igneel-san, I-I'm not going back. I can't go back there. I'm... a coward. I will got to Saber Tooth. They've changed, and so have I."

They all nod in understanding and say their farewells before disappearing. And then the ruins were gone and I was teleported back to my old apartment. The sight causes me to break into a sob. 2 years. It had been 2 years!

When I hear some familiar voices, I hide myself behind an alley. I see Erza, Gray, Happy, and Natsu. My tears are coming again, but I shoo them away.

Erza is angry, as well as the other two. She says, "Dammit! Where is she?! What happened to us?!"

They break into my apartment when they stumble upon my crumpled letter and my keys. Gray reads it aloud and they all wear shocked faces.

"2 years..." Erza says. "She's been gone for that long and we didn't even notice! She slams her fist onto my desk, causing me to yelp slightly. Natsu straightens up and catches me staring through the window.

With that I'm running already. Natsu is yelling behind me but I ignore him as I push myself to run harder and harder, faster, and stronger. I ran right into a cold body. Shit.

His husky voice says, "Watch where you're going, see, I'm in a bad mood today, and I need a punching bag," he says mercilessly. I stare in surprise at the eyes of Sting, Sabretooth's White Dragon Slayer. He looks at me with slight surprise before recovering to his cold gaze.

He yanks my wrist roughly and I yelp. "Ow!"

Without a moment to spare, I turn to see a fireball hurdling at Sting and I with Natsu yelling something in audible. Sting is obviously caught off guard and has no time to prepare, so I take action.

I use my body as protection as I step in front of Sting. If I was correct, I should take the hit. Luckily fire won't work on a Fire Dragon Slayer. Feeling I tad bit hungry, I can't help but munch on the fire a little, not bad actually. It would be wrong to eat my own fire, but not another Dragon Slayer's.

After the smoke clears up a fiery fist flies in my direction. I automatically catch, the force punching me back a little. By then Sting stands on the side-lines. Natsu's fire has no effect on me. He stares at me in shock when his punch fails. Erza and Gray have caught up behind him, as well as a few other old Guild members.

Shit.

"Lucy... Why does my fire not work on you...?" Natsu asks. A few other members give me the same questioning stare. I swallow and say, "I'm sorry. I'm not part of your guild. Do I know you?"

It takes me every ounce to say those painful words with confidence. Natsu takes a glance at my hand where the mark used to be. His mouth goes dry when he notices it's gone.

I say, "I've changed, Natsu. I'm not weak anymore. I can handle myself." With that, I turn and walk away.

They all stare at me with wide eyes when Natsu runs after me. "Wait! Lucy," he yells. I muffle the rest of his words as I once again run, this time with more power and speed.

My mind needed a peaceful place to sit. That was the first time I've seen my friends in such a long time. I find an empty clearing far away from town. Running this far was tiring, but I was still feeling like training.

I felt creative. I used my water magic and spread water droplets throughout the air before using my time freeze to hold them in the air. The trees were still rustling, and the birds still flew. My time freeze was currently only aimed at the droplets. It looked so amazing! I screamed to myself in delight and jumped up and down. But I could make this look better.

It was getting dark now and the sun was completely down, perfect. With my fire magic, I sent rings of fire out before freezing those as well. And lastly I put on a display of a mini galaxy using the Star magic. I giggled before collapsing on the floor. Wah. That was tiresome, but so much worth it.

Out of nowhere, a ray of white light comes flying at me. The closest thing towards me were the water droplets, so I unfreeze them and make a shield. The opponents attack though is too large for my shield. I drop the shield and with my last ounces of magic, I time freeze the attack.

Only one Dragon Slayer had this magic. Sting Eucliffe. "What do you want," I growl.

He says, "I want you to join my Guild. I've started a new one for only the best of the best. And you're joining."

"Fuck off," I hiss. Damn did I get aggressive over the years.

"Well," he says. "You obviously just used your last bit of magic on that time freeze you did. So I can take you down right now. Just join my guild and I'll dissolve my attack." He smirks.

"Attack me then. I will not join a Guild from someone who has mocked my point of weakness. You remember, don't you? My battle with Minerva. I don't hold a grudge against Minerva. I hold it against you. You who has not changed. I would rather die than be forced to join a Guild."

His eyes widen and he looks at me for a long moment. He dissolves the attack and starts walking over to me, quicker when he notices me start to breathe heavily. It's too late though, by the time he gets to me, I had collapsed and the fiery rings and glowing stars had fallen out of their position. I fall into a deep sleep and feel warm arms carry me bridal style.


	2. Chapter 2 Phoenix Eternal

**Authors Note (DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL): Dear DemonXM, I thought about adding some OC's to Sting's Guild, although I decided to keep all of Mashima's characters except for one OC, which is an Exceed coming up in the future. For anyone who is not quite that far in the Anime series, Sting is an actual character.**

Lucy's POV

I wake up startled from my dream with Igneel. He said it was fine if I told Natsu the truth and that I should possibly training him the new techniques I had learned. Igneel wanted me to fight Natsu with all of my different Slayer Magic... In fact, he made me promise I would do that.

I groan at the thought of seeing Natsu. The room around me is familiar... Fairy Tail's infirmary. I look around and spot Erza coming through the door when she catches me awake.

"Lucy. You're awake. We've been worried."

"Uh, how did I get here?"

"You were dropped off by somebody. We don't know who."

Sting obviously. That guy confuses me... "I see. Well thanks, I only needed to regain some magic, that's all."

I hop out of bed and ask Erza, "Where's Natsu? We need to have a serious talk."

She answers, "He's by the bar."

I walk over to him and he immediately gives me a large hug. My eyes grow slightly wide.

"We need to talk," we say in unison. Natsu decides to rudely start. "Tell me where you've been."

At that topic, everyone in the Guild turns to listen.

I gulp. "Well, I was getting to that. So after I wrote that, I left and found these ruins. Since you all seemed to be happy without me, I thought it would be fine for me to leave. I removed the Guild Mark and again, found the ruins where I met some people -well, not exactly people, but they trained me to become stronger. And one of them, Natsu, was Igneel."

At Igneel being mentioned, Natsu flares with rage. "Luce," he says slowly. "You better not be kidding with me."

I gulp nervously and say, "I -I can prove it. I -I'll battle you."

He silently walks out the door, signalling me to come out as well. We're currently in the back where there's nothing to destroy. Natsu says, "Go all out and don't hold back. You can use any kind of magic you want."

I start the first move by running with quick speed and punching his face. He falls to the ground but gets back up immediately. By now everyone has come out to watch our fight, even the Guild Master is interested. Natsu attempts to punch me back except I catch his punch and grab his arm in a tight hold and throw him into the air, giving him the advantage. He takes the bait and sends me a fire wing attack. I pretend to trip and take a direct hit. Only thing is, fire doesn't work on me. Instead, I use his attack to propel my into the air to give him a pretty hard punch. He plummets out of the air and hits the ground, where he lays there limp.

Wow, that battle was over quickly. I land lightly on the ground and there are supportive shouts all around me. Some wanting to battle me and others just shouting in awe. A promise is a promise though. I walk over to Natsu and kneel by him, saying, "Natsu. Igneel wants me to train you."

I knew he heard me but he says, "You didn't prove it yet. Show me your fire magic. Full blast Roar of the Fire Dragon. Prove it."

I hesitate, but nod in understanding. I shout at everyone to stand back and they do so.

"ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" I yell before sending a large vortex of fire into the air. I send it straight into the sky where I know it will dissolve. Everyone stares in shock at how much more powerful I had become. When everyone goes silent, I turn to see none other than Sting Eucliffe.

He claps and smirks at me before approaching me, spinning me around and kissing my cheek. I gasp and all my magic power leaves my body. Basically with all this new power, my weakness isn't transportation. It's being treated like a girlfriend. "Bingo," Sting says before lifting me onto his shoulder and carrying me away. I on the other hand was trying my hardest not to puke.

I at least, through my full-of-puke mouth manage to say, "Gate of the Lion, I open Thee."

Leo comes as expected and easily takes me from Sting's arms, holding me tight, "Ah! Lucy I missed you!" He cuddles me, making me puke on his shoulder, and what a lovely color his suit used to be. Leo grimaces before taking off his jacket and leaving it on the ground.

Most of the Guild had left though when Sting showed up. Everyone except Natsu getting off of the ground and MiraJane watching with amusement. By now I've stopped my illness but am still pretty weak. "Leo, get me to a train, now!"

Happy comes out of nowhere and flies Natsu just behind us as Loke and I board a train. Natsu sits across from me while Loke sits next to me; I take the seat farther from the window. Happy just randomly sits on the table. Now Natsu was the one sick. I say, "Sting won't be able to reach us here. He'll just collapse somewhere on the train, we're at the very front."

Natsu nods, or at least what I think is a nod. The train was actually pretty nice. It had comfy chairs and a large window for every seat on the side. After a few minutes, I hear heavy stomping. Before I can react, a hand reaches out and covers my mouth. The others haven't noticed yet, unfortunately. He pulls me by my waist and jumps out a window, making the glass shatter. Loke and Happy stare shocked out the window as Sting runs off with me. Loke, the scaredy cat he is stays on the train while Happy flies out Natsu to follow us. Natsu recovers from his illness immediately and starts to yell at Eucliffe. From being carried by a guy, I already start to get sick.

Rufus flies out with Lector carrying him as they distract Natsu. I feel angered not being able to do anything. After 30 minutes of running we finally stop at a tall house with 3 stories. He carries me to the 3rd floor before finally releasing me.

"Please join my Guild," Sting says. I'm pissed at him for kidnapping for that reason only. I want to smack him. And smack him I did. He says, "If slapping me will get you to join my Guild then slap me 100 times." I blush slightly, but stop slapping him. "You noticed on the train didn't you? That I didn't have the illness. I did actually, but I fought it off just for you," he says pleadingly.

I once again blush before heaving a sigh. "Sting, I have nowhere to go. I decided that I would never come back to Fairy Tail, I didn't want the pain. But I guess you could say I'm willing to make a new family," I murmur.

He yelled in delight and grabs what I believe to be a Guild Logo Stamp. He asked me what color and where. I answered with on the side of my neck with yellow. He stamps the side of my neck and I take a look at the stamp. The logo was a picture of a phoenix with its wings open. Sting notices my odd look and says, "Weird, I know. The Guild is called Phoenix Eternal . I know it sounds stupid.

"I laugh and tell him, "Nah, I like it."


	3. Chapter 3 Old and New Friends

**Sting's POV**

My eyes lit up when she decided to join my Guild. I can't believe it actually worked!

"So tell me, how did you get your new powers? Illusion magic, right? The Time Freeze and everything else was an illusion, I believe," I say. _Either way, illusion magic would be good to have. Especially when fighting against the other Guilds. Of course, I knew blonde could never beat Natsu, or me, either. She was just a girl who controlled your sight. Nothing more._

"Sure. I guess you could say I didn't really beat Natsu back there," she said. She was lying, obviously, but Sting didn't know that.

"Well, it's time for you to meet the other Guild members. I'm sure they'd like to meet you. Most of them are from Saber Tooth," he says. She follows me to the back of the Guild house where everybody except Rufus is training. Rufus's probably still battling the Fairies. "The only other Guild members are Rufus, Minerva, Rogue, Frosch, Lector, and another Exceed we found."

The Exceed's name was Ten. Ten was a light golden cat who could fly just as fast as any other cat. He refused to have an owner other than a Dragon Slayer that was worthy of him. When we approach, everyone stops their training to face us.

Lucy steps forward and says, "Hi, I'm Lucy Heartfilia and I am now part of your Guild! I use I -Illusion Magic and please take care of me!"

They all smile back at her.

"I'm Rogue, Shadow Dragon Slaying Magic, and Frosch is my Exceed."

"Minerva Orland, I'm new with Nullifying and Mirror magic. And you already know Rufus," she smiles.

Last but not least Ten steps forward. "My name is Ten, your Highness. I have one wish. And that is to be your partner," he says, bowing. There's a moment of silence before Lucy pulls Ten over to a secluded area and whispers quite loudly to Ten, who frowns but nods.

When they walk back over Lucy says, "Well uh, Ten is my partner now!" The pair leave to go train in another part of the forest while I stick with Minerva and Rogue.

After they're out of earshot Minerva says, "That was quite odd. I like her. I'm surprised you wanted her to join the Guild. You said she was weak, didn't you?"

I shrug my shoulders. "Well, she was when you battled her. But I just feel like she changed. It has been two years. I bet she trained a lot with her Illusion Magic."

Minerva winces when I mention her fight with Lucy. Minerva had changed so much after the dragons. _What happened to her?_

Throughout our conversation Rogue has remained quiet in deep thought before he goes after Lucy in silence. I breathe out a sigh when Rufus bursts through the clearing with Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Erza on his tail. _Crap._

"Give us back Lucy," Natsu yells. I laugh. "She's already joined my Guild. She doesn't need her old team."

Natsu growls, "Then let us see her."

At that I shake my head in decline. "She's mine now. Go home. Unless you wanna fight me," I smirk.

"Bring it on."

"Minerva, take Rufus to his room and bandage him up. I'll handle all three of them."

She takes Rufus into the house while Frosch and Lector follow slowly behind. I crack my knuckles as I run towards him at top speed. He does the same as we meet in the center and our fists collide, sending out a strong force of tension. I jump back as Gray turns the floor around me into ice. Titania flies at me with her Flame Empress Armor, swiping at me while Natsu attacks me with a fiery punch filled with rage.

_ Shit._

I manage to avoid Natsu, but Titania manages to graze my left cheek. That'll leave a scar.

As Titania moves out of the way, Gray sends me an Ice-Make Lance while Natsu attacks again, this time with Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang. I take a direct hit from both of them and am sent flying back.

I needed to get serious to beat them. 2 years of training was not about to be wasted. I enter Dragon Force. A cloak of shimmering white light surrounds me. I fly and knock Erza out with a blow to the head. A simple trick I had learned over the years. I do the same to Gray and am left only with Natsu.

I speed over to him where I attack him with a barrage of attacks. I start by punching his stomach, releasing all air from him. Then I kick his side and nail another punch on his face. Erza and Gray are awake again and start running over towards me.

"That's enough!" From behind me Lucy yells with Rogue and Ten standing next to her. Her hands are balled into tight fists. Natsu ignores her and continues to attack me, landing a punch on my stomach.

"Water Dragon's Roar!"

A vortex of water spins at a quick speed towards Natsu. I dodge the attack last minute and let Natsu get engulfed by the illusion. He falls to the ground but is still conscious. "Luce. Why don't you come back to Fairy Tail," he croaks.

Lucy says, "Gomen, Natsu. It's too late for that. I'm sorry. Don't worry, I'll visit you tomorrow though. Erza-san, can you please take Natsu back. I'm sorry about all of this, I'm... truly a coward..."

She nods silently with sad eyes and carries a protesting Natsu away. When I turn towards Lucy I feel a hard fist slam with my face. "Ow, Luce! What was that for?!"

"For being such an idiot," she snorts. "Don't pick fights with my old Guild members, baka. Now let's get inside and check on Rufus."

I say, "Tch, fine. And what were you and Rogue doing together?" Lucy stiffens slightly but ignores my question. _If she doesn't wanna tell me then fine. I'll just figure it out myself._


	4. Chapter 4 Lies and Truths

**DChan~ Thank you for voting! There are instructions at the bottom of the Chapter on how to vote easily~ =)**

**DemonXMatchmaker~ I'd figured I'd only have one new character. An Exceed. But if you'd like, I'm kind of thinking about adding characters, similar as to how Mashima added new characters to the GMG. So if you'd like to collab with me, please open your Private Messaging and message me~ =]**

**Emily-Rivera~ On updates, I'm doing a weekly thing, yup~ =) I would update sooner, but I have school business to attend to on weekdays, so yup~ I'll either update on Friday, Saturday, or Sunday. For now. I might change the update day~**

**(Lucy's POV)**

_I can't believe Rogue figured it out already! Now it was Fairy Tail, Ten, and Rogue that know about it! No more people can know about my powers. Especially Sting... For some reason, it just doesn't feel right to tell him._ I shake my head and lightly slap my cheeks.

Rufus was making a slow recovery considering we didn't exactly have any good doctors or healers around. Sting had refused to hire or see any mages that could heal Rufus. My Time magic could easily heal Rufus, but I couldn't exactly concentrate; Sting had me under his glare the whole time.

Finally breaking, I say, ''Look, Sting, I have no idea why you care, but if you must know, I'm not who I've been saying I am, okay? I'm actually -" Before I finish, Rogue cuts me off and says, "in love with Natsu. Lucy's in love with Natsu."

Ten, joining in, says, "Yeah! She's loved Natsu for years now!"

I send both of them a death glare. Something I only did when I was at my angriest state. Rogue flinches, but keeps my gaze with a steady look. Ten looks away and bows in apology.

Sting says, "Is -is it true? Do you like Salamander?" Caught in the moment, I fail to notice the stutter in his voice and the tremble that shakes his body. This was the one time where I didn't know what to say. I could say yes, and everything would be over, except that I lied to Sting. Or I could say no, and tell him the truth, which might ruin our friendship. I gulp.

He takes my silence as a yes-I-like-Natsu-silence and storms out of the house. After a minute or two, I turn and give a gare to Ten and Rogue. Through gritted teeth, I say "I'm done. I'm done with all these Exceeds and all these Dragon Slayers telling me what to do. I'm sick of it, and as of now, I'm doing what I say."

I leap out the window and go after Sting. It's pretty obvious where he went. Into the forest, with a trail of broken, bark-shattered trees. I have to run to keep up with him. Eventually I find him sitting on a tree stump, facing away from me.

"You can leave."

"What," I say, confused.

"If joining my Guild was such a hassle, you can leave.''

"You know that's not what I'm here to-"

"Then what?! What do you want from me, Lucy?! You want my heart? You've already taken it! And trampled all over it, too! Just leave!"

"No." I continue, "I'm not letting another goddamn Dragon Slayer tell me what to do. Especially when they're speaking to their princess. I'm staying right here until you accept that I don't like Natsu."

He finally looks at me. And I notice the tears in his eyes. I've never seen a rock like him cry. "Prove to me you don't like Natsu." Sting walks over to me, with his expression more hardened. I back up into a tree and he puts an arm against the side of my head, trapping me between him and the tree.

Well I just walked myself into that one. I could zap him, but that would be a little too cruel right now.

I stutter, "I can't just prove it to you? How on Earth do-"

My words are cut off when I feel a pressure on my lips. Sting Eucliffe, Light Dragon Slayer, is kissing me while pinning me against a tree. His lips are soft and his tongue shoots into my mouth. _Strike one._ He looks into my eyes and is shocked when I don't move away. I'd pull back if only my head had the option to. I couldn't even turn my head the right way, which is most definitely not the right first kiss situation. _Strike two._ His hand travels up my shirt. _Strike three. You're out_. I breathe air through my nose, filling my cheeks, and then I breathe, a hot, fiery Dragon Slayer breath.

He snaps his head back and yells, "My tongue! What the fuck is wrong with you!"

I yell back, "You're the pervy one!" "Well at least now you know I don't like Natsu, you idiotic pea-brain!"

His eyes soften and he smirks. "That was your first kiss, wasn't it?"

Ignoring him, I turn and walk back to the Guild house, and I can almost feel him, jumping around and dancing like a big idiot.

**A/N Hey, my followers (7 so far). And just viewers, it would be really kind if you guys took my poll of Lucy's little "Harem" of boys~ It's at my bio, just below the gray line under "CelestialMageYuki. If you guys have any questions, please send me a review! =D**


	5. Chapter 5 Dragon Slayer Brawl

**ScytheShinigami- XDD Thanks for the compliments, you have no idea how much I write!**

**(Lucy's POV)**

I head over to my old Guild, the walk a little more far than I'd like. The streets are as lively as usual, a mix of shop vendors, mages, and townspeople. There is a new tenant occupying my apartment, a non-mage, I think. It would be nice to visit that person some time; just a regular everyday person. Thinking about normal feels relaxing, and I almost run into the apartment door lost in my thoughts. Breathing a sigh, I carry on to Fairy Tail. Today for certain I had to see Natsu for training, Igneel had told me. Apparently dragons have the ability to visit someone's dreams as long as they had a link to the person. Grandine and Metalicana had asked me to see to Wendy and Gajeel after I had learned Sky and Iron dragon slaying magic. One day I'd have to take a huge training vacation to visit Igneel and the others.

I can hear the ruckus going on inside the Guild despite being meters away, and for a second, I feel a sense of loneliness. I push back my hesitation and push through the Guild doors. Is it strange having someone from a different Guild going back to their old one constantly?

My mind goes back to Fairy Tail when Gray walks over, with a formal greeting and looping an arm around my shoulders. He says, "Yo Lucy! It's been a while!" His voice is slightly edged with hardness. Easily, I can feel Juvia's eyes on us, although she isn't glaring as she usually does, instead her eyes are blank like when Gray isn't around.

Erza walks over too, and she pulls us into a rough hug. Strange. Erza hardly ever hugs people. "Lucy," she acknowledges me tersely. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Wendy take quick glances at me at slow intervals. Wendy is a shy, but not that shy.

After an awkward silence with neither Gray or Erza talking, I duck out of their holds and find myself facing Laxus Dreyar, Lightning Dragon Slayer. He pats my head surprisingly. "It must have been hard, with that curse and all." Well that makes things awkward. He continues, "I heard you learned some new magic." I nod. The Guild goes silent. Remembering what my intentions were at Fairy Tail, I turn towards the entrance, checking to see if Natsu was there. Almost immediately a spiky haired teen walks through the entrance.

It's not Salamander, though. It's a boy with golden hair, and a scar. Sting. "Eww," I thought to myself as he walks in. His head is tipped high, each step he took I could feel a form of tension crackle in the air between the 2nd Generation D-Slayer and the Light D-Slayer. Laxus sends out a glare, and I take nervous glances back and forth between my new guildmate and my old guildmate. Laxus puts a defensive hand on my shoulder. He growls, "Sabertooth. What're you here for? Lookin' for a beatin'?"

Eucliffe says, "Woah there, Fairy. What's got you all riled up?"

Laxus leans towards Sting, my body pressing against Laxus's. The lightning Dragon Slayer whispers something into Sting's ear. To my surprise, Great Wall of Sting's Pride has caved in and the fear emitting from Sting is quite strong. His eyes stare at me, but he says nothing. In a second he's out of his isolated state and he laughs. "Settle down, Fairy. I'm just here for my woman."

The tips of my mouth quirk. In a second, I Lucy kick Sting in the guy. Huffing angrily, I yell, "I am no one's woman, you i-di-ot!"

The Guild once again goes silent. I messed up. Again. But in the next moment, someone lets out a fierce chuckle, then the whole room erupts with the light sound. Even Eucliffe smiles lightly before his lips break into an all-out grin and he roars with mischievous anger. A cold hand pats me on the back -Gray. He smiles warmly at me; Erza does the same. "We missed you, Lucy," they say together.

We all laugh for a while, then, for the second time today, someone slams open the double wooden doors. This time it's a pink-head. Happy is with him. Natsu looks worn down. His eyes are slightly red-rimmed and their are small blotches of purple-green on his knuckles. He must have been on a tough mission.

An arm loops around my waist area flirtatiously. Natsu spots Sting's arm around my waist and I can feel Natsu's blood boil. For a minute, Natsu's face actually looks calm as he walks over to Sting and I. He pauses, and then I feel a burst of heat as Natsu sends my so-so-maybe friend into the air.

Natsu's eyes are menacing and make Lisanna and Cana tremble. His fists are clenched, rings of fire surrounding him. He growls, "don't you ever touch Lucy."

**A/N: *shrugs I don't feel like writing a long Author's Note, so I'll be back with a chapter, real soon~ =)**


	6. Chapter 6 Dragon Slayer Brawl Cont

** (Lucy's POV)**

The two Dragon Slayers crash through the walls. The Guild members gape, and I imagine Makarov scolding me for the damage. Gray rushes through the doors first, wanting to have a nice first row seat to spectate the fight. The rest of the Guild runs out as well, not wanting to miss a second of the brawl. I sigh and calmly walk out. _I'm sure Laxus or Erza'll break up the fight. Maybe. Surely._

The boys have brought the fight to the streets just outside the Guild. Salamander grins and lands a punch onto the Blonde's eye. I spot a blue-haired mage. _Jellal?_ I didn't think he would stick around after the GMG, but now that I think about it, he's probably here for Erza.

Gray "ooo's" as the Pink-Head kicks Sting in the torso. It seems that Salamander still had the upper hand. Gajeel cheers on the side while Happy grins toothily, glad that Natsu was winning.

In less than a minute, there's already a crowd around the Dragon Slayers, and it's not just consisting of Fairy Tail, it's some of the normal citizens of Magnolia. Dragneel hits the blonde with a fiery punch and I cringe. Sting hasn't landed a single decent hit. Dragneel grins again and stretches his arms out, saying, "that all ya got, Eucliffe?" Eucliffe's eyes are calm and he pants softly. My comrade is bleeding all over the place, but he still smiles.

I can't take it anymore. I push people out of my way and walk up to the pink-headed boy. He doesn't notice my figure until I slap him lightly across the cheek. He looks at me surprised. I walk over to the Blonde too, and he catches my hand as I'm about to slap him. That's exactly what I expected he would do._ Lucy... Kick!_ My comrade falls to the ground, holding his balls with tears coming to his eyes. I yell, "Ugh! You guys are such idiots!" I snap my fingers. "Natsu, come here! Sting go home! I have business to attend to with Natsu."

The Fire Dragon Slayer smirks at the Light Dragon Slayer and Sting shoots a look at my blank face. "That's not fair Lucy! Why does he get to stay and just get slapped! You hurt me more than him!"

I glare at him and he leaves, his arms drooping and head sagging. Salamander looks hopeful that I chose him. But he's wrong. As the crowd slowly starts to disappear, all except Dragneel's team, meaning Erza, Happy, Gray, and now also consisting of Lisanna. **Author's Note: Lisanna is not a bitch to Lucy this time around!** The streets are silent, and the only thing that can be heard is the sound of my knuckles cracking. "Ne, Natsu. Do you think you can just pick a fight with my nakama and not face my wrath?" I look at him menacingly and he cowers. Behind me I hear all of Team Natsu laugh and giggle.

** (Sting's POV)**

For almost a week I've ignored that Celestial Mage. In turn, she also ignores me, although at first she tried talking to me.

Lector, Rogue, Frosch, and I kept to ourselves as we started heading back to the Guild house. I notice a boy from Fairy Tail, walking and laughing.

_Gray, I think._ He says, "That fart-brain Salamander is still in his bandages!" Happy says, "Aye! Lucy was really mean to him!"

_ Lucy?_ The gears in my brain whirl and grind. My mind recaps to that day. I left and didn't see what happened to Natsu. And those Fairies over there just said Blondie beat up Natsu? I tell Rogue and the Exceeds, "I'll meet up with you guys later. There's something I gotta do!"

With a grin I speed off and find Lucy in her room. "Luce! Let's go on a mission!" She smiles and says cheerfully, "No!"

_**Next Time (Lucy's POV)**_

_**My anger flares. "Stop being a bitch! I basically just told you my history and now you're lying to me?!"**_

_**...**_

_**The Shadow Dragon Slayer continues, "It seems you both are telling truths of different memories. Question is, whose memories are right?"**_

_**...**_

_**"You all have fake memories."**_

**A/N: Since I'm on winter break, my stories will be getting an update every 2 days~ I think maybe I'll start doing little previews of the next couple of chapters. Tell me if you liked the preview, or ya didn't~ Should I do more previews, or no? I'll be back with an update, real soon~ ;)**


	7. Chapter 7 Memories Part 1

**(Lucy's POV)**

After I turn down Sting's offer, I kick him out of my room. He whines at the door, but doesn't dare to come back in. The Dragon Slayer scratches at the door, like a cat. Even worse than a cat actually.

"But I said I was sorry~"

"No."

"But -"

"No."

"You still owe me an explanation," he whines. That's when I remember how vague I was about describing the truth.

I tell him what happened from the time of the curse to the present. When I finish, he's silent.

Sting says, "Uhm. Lucy? Are you sure that's what happened? From what I remember, I visited Fairy Tail nearly every day after the Grand Magic Games. You were always there, but you never talked to anyone. If you did talk to anyone you'd yell at them."

My anger flares. "Stop being a bitch! I basically just told you my history and now you're lying to me?!"

"Wait, Lucy! I am telling the truth! We can go ask Natsu, right now," he says, surprised that I don't believe him.

For the next hour and a half, the only voices heard through the house were Sting and I bickering. The others had left to do "jobs," or they had "dates." Of course, we both knew those were excuses to get away from us. Even the Exceeds were having their own party. A shadow slips under my door and I gasp in surprise.

"Gosh Rogue, don't scare me like that!" He says nothing. Instead, he stands by the window and looks out suspiciously. Then he turns to me. "Sting's not lying. Neither are you."

The boy outside the room yells, "What? Are you some sort of lie detector?"

Rogue's lip twitches in annoyance, but he says nothing back to Sting. The Shadow Dragon Slayer continues, "It seems you both are telling truths of different memories. Question is, whose memories are right?"

I give him a confused like. Sting is silent, as if contemplating this. Another shadow darts Rogue's silhouette and out the room. No one seems to notice. After a minute, the shadow returns to Rogue and a blob of pink hair forms from thin air.

I gasp when Natsu materializes. He looks around, confused. When he notices me, he catches me in a bear hug. "Luce!"

"Off! Natsu get off! I have business with Rogue and Sting!"

Rogue interrupts, "No. He should stay for this. Is it alright for Sting to come in?" I hesitate before nodding. The Shadow Dragon Slater opens the door and Sting tumbles inside.

The dark haired boy says, "Now that we're all here. I must test all of you. Natsu, what do you think happened after the Grand Magic Games."

"Easy. We won. Then Luce disappeared for like, 2 years and a month. Not even a word, except she left a letter saying she was going on a solo mission."

Rogue nods and turns to Sting. Sting repeats what he had told me about his Fairy Tail visits. Finally I tell them what happened to me with the curse and all. After a while of silence and Rogue contemplating, he says quietly.

"You all have fake memories."

**A/N: I was so excited, I couldn't help but upload another chapter. XD I might just update again today if I reach 4 reviews~ If you don't wanna review, you're still gonna see another chapter tomorrow. So yeah. 4 Reviews = 2 More Chapter Updates~ The reviews can't be all from the same person, and 4 more reviews equals 10 reviews total. I'm sorry, I just really like getting reviews. *shrugs I'll be back with an update, real soon~ ;)**


	8. Chapter 8 Memories Part 2

**(Lucy's POV)**

Bluntly, I ask, "Rogue, what the fuck are you talking about?" My lips were in a hard straight line. I sat cross-legged on my bed, Rogue standing in front of the bed. Natsu sat dangerously close to me on my right, Sting on the left.

His naturally quiet voice says, "It's exactly what it sounded like. Someone put fake memories in all of you."

I consider that for a moment. "Then why don't you have fake memories?"

"My genes and magic automatically expel any type of sleep or memory magic on me."

"That's stupid."

Rogue smiles slightly. "What we don't know is what really happened after the Grand Magic Games. We don't know who put the spell on you all and we don't know why."

I say, "We know it happened between the time span of the ending of the GMGs to 1 month afterwards. We know that Natsu, Sting, most likely all of Fairy Tail, and possibly some of Saber Tooth have false memories, too."

Sting says, "Can't you do something, Rogue? Like undo the spell or something?"

"It doesn't work like that," I hiss angrily.

"Actually," Rogue says. "I can."

Sting sends me a look of superiority and I slap him on the shoulder. Rogue touches my forehead. I close my eyes, and even then, I can feel a darkness seep into my skin from where Rogue touches me. After 5 minutes, I feel numbers, letters, and pictures slip into my brain, clogging my vision. My eyes fly open, but the images keep going until there's a month's worth of memories. A stream of tears fall from my eyes and I wipe at them, furious.

I remember everything.

"Get away from me, you monster," I shout suddenly. For a moment, everyone in the room is confused at who I'm telling at. Then I push Natsu off of my bed and punch him in the face. He looks at me, confused. "L -Lucy...?"

My whole body trembles and I kneel on my bad, my hands clasped over my ears. "Get away. Please," I whisper.

**A/N: I think the way the Series is going, some of you won't like it. It's one of those vengeance stories, but personally, I can't get enough of revenge. XD Sorry for the short chapter, if I reach 10 Reviews, I'll post another chapter today, or you could wait 24 hours for the next update. If I reach 15 reviews total I'll post 3 Chapter updates, or you could wait 3 or 4 days. Yup. So yeah, I'll be up with an update real soon! =)**


	9. Chapter 9 Memories Part 3

**Reviews from Fans 1-10 A/N: I realize that I have answered some of these reviews before~**

**DemonXMatchmaker - I'd be welcome to any OC's if you'd like to message me ^.^**

**DChan - "Pinkhead" Lol xD**

**Emily Rivera- Weekly update unless I have a break from school. Nice last name, btw~ XDDDD**

**Scythe Shinigami - Thanks, and I will~ 3**

**Kaoroku Hanami - I take that as a compliment~ o3o**

**Element Dragon Slayer - Yup~ .-.**

**Scythe Shinigami - Yes, yes he is. I love jealousy every here and there 3**

**Simply IsabelleS - Yup, just as smart as Lucy, in my opinion. ;) *nods, agreeingly **

**Aria Cybertronian - Aww, thanks! ^_^**

**Insanity Screams Darkness - You too, bro! =]**

**(Lucy's POV)**

Sting stands in front of me protectively as a ringing forms in my ears. Natsu stutters my name again, but Rogue interrupts him.

"I think it's better if you leave, Dragneel. We'll recover your memories some other day."

Natsu yells my name again. "O -oy, Lucy! Come on, it's just me for crying out loud! Come on Luce, just look at me." I don't look at him. I can't. If I do, I might just start crying even harder. There's a small woosh and then silence. I guess that means Natsu left.

I risk a glance and sure enough, the Fire Dragon Slayer is gone. Rogue slips under my door in shadow form and leaves me with Sting. For a while we just sit next to each other, his firm hand on my shoulder in an attempt of reassurance. The idea is nice, but nothing can calm me down. My mind is racing and my heart is beating rapidly. I slip under the blankets and let Sting cuddle up next to me under the sheets.

"I'll be right back," I say to Sting. He doesn't get a chance to reply before I slip into black. Not the black of sleep, but the black of STT. Space and time travel. I needed to have a certain talk, with a certain... entity.

To put it simply, this is what I would look like to a spectator watching me STT; a blonde sitting down in a blue chair with a computer in front of her and her surroundings completely black. That's pretty much what it looked like, too. STT can come in many forms. If you're sleeping, it'll come in the form of a blue plastic chair and an old computer and mouse, no keyboard.

I run the mouse back and forth over the screen while the computer starts up. Focusing, I think of who I wanted to speak to. The computer displays your options and choices of where and who you can travel too. The mouse connects your thoughts to the computer scanner. The chair drops you to your destination.

_Red skin. Cat-like yellow eyes. The smell of smoke. Metal skin. Fur lined tail._ An image pops onto the screen of the exact thing I want to speak to. With that, I let go of the mouse and grip the edge of the chair. I whisper a few words in latin and I burst into a dimension of pure white.

**Sorry for the short chapter and late update~ _ I've been bust with vacation and stuff, gomen! Hope you guys had a nice Christmas. I had to clean the whole time... Whatever. I'll be back with a new chapter, real soon~ (Like, an hour or 24 hours)**


	10. Chapter 10 Memories Part 4

**(Sting's POV)**

For 3 hours, Lucy slept, or at least, what I thought was sleeping. Her eyelids would twitch every now and then, but other than that it was like she was completely frozen. Rogue didn't come back, but I knew where he was. Dragon Slayers had telepathic connections with each other. Rogue had gone off with Natsu to recover his memories. The whole 3 hours, I sat on a chair in Lucy's room, watching her as if she might disappear if I left.

Finally, she woke up. Her eyes were suddenly red and swollen from tears and her hair was tousled slightly. In a flash, she put her hand to my forehead and a force of magic traveled through her fingers and in to my head. My eyes rolled to the back of my head for a few seconds, and then I pass out.

**Setting: Sting's Head**

My hands were my hands, but I couldn't use them. My eyes were seeing, but I didn't get to choose what I saw. It's like being in your own body, but having someone control you completely. I'm at my room in the Guild house. The calendar says September 9th, XXXX. Half a week after the Grand Magic Games.

Rogue whispers into my head. _It's happening again._

Just like that, I'm on my feet and out the window. After a minute or 2 of sprinting, I reach a set of double wooden doors. Without a second of hesitation, I burst through the doors. A certain blonde is lying on the floor, bruised and cut up by a certain scarfed Dragon Slayer.

**A/N: _ Plot twist! If you don't get what's going on, just send me a review/message and I'll explain. Sorry for the extremely short update~ 3 It's my birthday today, so I'll be posting a ton of chapters. Or at least, I hope I can put up more chapters. I'll be back with an update, real soon~ =)**


	11. Chapter 11 Memories Part 5

I let out a loud growl, and in a second, I cradle Lucy to my chest. Natsu's eyes grow shades darker with anger and hate. "What's a Saber doing here," a female voice hisses from behind. I turn to meet the eyes of a beautiful redhead, with eyes displaying the same emotion as Natsu. All eyes are thrown to me and conversations have stopped.

Lucy slips from my arms as Natsu tugs Lucy back, holding her up by her hair. "She's our property. What do you want with her?"

"I'm here to take her away from her "nakama."'

Lucy's unconscious, fortunately. If she's not watching, I don't have to hold back and she doesn't have to hear words that will rip her heart out. Switching to white drive, I reach for Lucy again, but a shield of ice blocks me. Gray Fullbuster stands a few feet away, not looking at me. There's a bruise on his shoulder that I almost don't notice. Almost.

"Now, now," a girl with long white hair says. She has on a reddish pinkish simple dress, her bangs tied up. "Let's not get too rowdy." Her tone is sweet, as if she hasn't even noticed how banged up Lucy is. The woman starts breaking the ice wall down with a now clawed demon hand.

I'm about to step forward again when a chain of water holds me back. Juvia Lockser is standing next to Gray, her eyes distant, her back facing me. There's a scratch running down her left shoulder._ It's strange. I can hear her thoughts. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry,_ her thoughts kept repeating in a monotone voice, her face holding no emotion.

Quite easily, I sliced through the water with a small back-up knife.

This time, I made it to Salamander. Under my breath I hiss, "Why are you doing this, Natsu? What happened to fighting for your nakama?"

He laughs. I want to slap him. "Fighting for my nakama? You gotta be kidding me. Lucy can hardly fight for us, so why should the Guild put their life in the line for her?" Part of the Guild joins in to laugh. Natsu's eyes are merciless. The same events have been going on everyday since the Grand Magic Games. For a whole month.

A crowd of Guild members push me out the Guild, like they usually do. It made me feel powerless. And then a small girl with long blue hair traveled out after me. I recognize her as Wendy, the Sky Dragon Slayer. She looks at me sheepishly. The girl heals me up and whispers something to me. "I think it's better if everyone just forgets."

I nod in agreement. _It would be better if everyone forgot who Lucy Heartfilia was. Then she wouldn't have to get beaten anymore. Then she could be with me._ That day, Wendy Marvel promised me she would do something to help Lucy. But now, I'm not sure if it helped at all.

**A/N: Happy New Years~ That was a pretty decent chapter. The plot twist is heavy, and I have a feeling some people don't like the "Lucy Abuse" part of the story and will just stop reading the story. I'll be back with a new chapter, real soon~**


	12. Chapter 12 Training Part 1

**(Sting's POV)**

Ever since, Lucy has locked herself in her room. Refusing to talk to anyone except Rogue, Ten, and I. The room was always dark when I came in. Curtains covering the windows, and a blanket under her head. She would sit with her hands wrapped around her knees, head down. After a week of keeping to herself, she finally spoke up.

"Let's join the Grand Magic Games, Sting," she said to me cheerfully, as if nothing had happened.

"Alright," I said happily back to her. I announced it to the Guild later. None of them wanted to participate except Rufus, Lucy, Rogue, and me. We needed another person, but everyone was bored of the Games or hated the Games.

Lucy decided on recruiting someone into the Guild, and I agreed on my own terms. They'd have to be strong. It would have to be a girl. And they'd have to get along with Lucy. The GMG was a little more than a month away. We had about a month to train and find a worthy member. I could feel my heart racing already.

...

**(Lucy's POV)**

Sting and I, as Guild managers, decided we should train at Akane Resort. Akane had their own little place for Guilds looking to train. Everyone participating in the trip would go, while anyone who wasn't going to train would stay at Guild house to keep paying rent. The only exception would be the Exceeds; they got to go the resort.

I sat next to Rufus on the train, Sting and Rogue across from us, and the Exceeds having their own cart to sit in. **A/N: By cart I mean like, a train room with dem windows and seats and stuff~ **The whole entire trip, Sting and Rogue were on the verge of throwing up.

"Why aren't you affected," Rufus had asked.

I replied, "My case is different. Being a female gives different symptoms. The Air Dragon Slayer doesn't get sick at all, so she has her perks."

Rufus nodded and decided to go to sleep, his head falling on my shoulder. I look at him fondly. I felt quite sleepy too and decided to rest my head between Rufus's head and shoulder. Rogue and Sting had passed out, so now we were all sleeping.

When I wake up, Rogue and Sting are no where to be found and the Exceeds are gone too. We just arrived at Akane Resort. I prod Rufus awake and he blushes when he notices that he slept on me. Silently, we grab our bags and get off the train. Sting and Rogue have already checked in at the hotel. I give them dirty looks when I meet up with them.

The hotel isn't very big. We're on the other side of the island, the part that didn't have all the cool stuff, like the amusement park and casino. The hotel is smaller than expected. No wonder it was cheap. There were 2 bathrooms, and 4 bedrooms. The exceeds had their own house, which in proportion to their tiny cat bodies, was bigger than the mage hotel. The exceeds left to go to their own little house.

Everyone had their own bedroom. I had my bathroom, the boys had theirs. Honestly, the hotel was more of a house. There was an upstairs, which was where my bedroom and bathroom was. Downstairs was the boys' bedrooms and bathroom. There was also a kitchen downstairs, but upstairs had what you could call a Study room.

Oddly, each bedroom had 2 beds, and the bathrooms were quite large. One bathroom was equal to two bedrooms. There was a huge bath tub in the bathroom upstairs. It was more like a hot tub, really.

I unpack everything in less than 10 minutes. I change into a white two piece bikini with golden outline. Throwing my hair into a ponytail, I race down the stairs and out the door. The boys are already outside. Jeez. I didn't think I'd be last place. Rogue stands under a palm tree in his usual attire, Rufus in his swim trunks with no shirt, Sting the same. Both their faces grow red like a tomato when I walk out. Gratefully, Rogue doesn't care. _At least someone here is mature. _

My inner girl can't help but do a double take on Sting and Rufus. They catch me looking and smirk.

We all swim in the water for a while. I float on my back lazily. I can feel Sting and Rufus stiffen, even Rogue. They slyly step in front of me, covering my sight of the beach and the house. Rogue slides behind the tree he's been standing at, as if he was hiding.

"What's going on," I ask, curious.

Sting gives me a look that says, just shut up, we'll tell you later.

Out of nowhere, a voice coming from the beach says, "Well well, looks like we've found some Sabors." The voice is slightly husky, and very familiar. It's the voice I used to long for. It's the voice that I hate more than anything.

**A/N: Longer chapter this time! ^_^ Woop~ I think almost all of us can tell where this is heading~ XD I'll be back with a new chapter, real soon~ =D**


	13. Chapter 13 Training Part 2

**(Lucy's POV)**

I can feel my whole body begin to shake. Sting growls at them. "What are Fairies doing here?"

A female voice asks tersely, "We asked you first."

"Training. Now answer our question," the Light Dragon Slayer backfires.

"We're training here too," another familiar voice says, male and low.

Rufus says, "We're already here. It would be best if you left."

"No way," the first male voice says. "We're not moving until you move."

For 5 minutes, no one moves. Then I prod Sting in the back and send him a telepathic message. _We can't sit here forever._

He consults with Rufus, but Rufus shakes his head. I make a three-way chat with Rogue and Sting.

_Rogue, don't you agree we're all being silly right now?_

Rogue says nothing. Contemplating. _They'll see you eventually, Lucy._

_Yeah._

_No_, Sting pipes up. _We can't._

I reassure him, _It's okay, Sting._

_It's not okay._

_Geez._

Before he can say anything else, I freeze time in Akane Resort. I release Sting, Rufus, and Rogue from the spell.

Being an idiot, Sting yells, "What's going on? Why have they stopped moving?"

I smack the back of his head. "It's called magic."

We all gather back into the house to think. I spray some perfume on myself and put on a hoodie that covers my face all the way to the bridge of my nose. I keep my bikini bottom on. Just because the Fairies are here doesn't mean I can't swim. With the bottom half of my body. I'll just use a floatie.

The four of us are silent, wondering what we should do. Finally, I come up with an idea. "We could just talk to him." They look at me, nervous and worried. "You guys are a bunch of worried old hags." I jokingly punch Sting in the shoulder. None of their expressions change.

Rogues lets out a sigh. "Lucy's right. We can't just keep hiding. We'll talk to them. We can keep Lucy's identity a secret. For now, Lucy's name can be Ashe."

We all nod, and on my way out the house, I grab a yellow floaty. No need to get my hoodie wet.

We go back to our old places, but now I have a hoodie to cover my face and a flotation device. I unfreeze time.

Sting scratches the back of his head and says, "Whatever. Let's just enjoy the ocean." He turns away from the faeries and faces me. He puts his hands on my floatie and starts pushing me around while I laugh, changing my voice to a higher tone. Rufus relaxes and attempts to get on the floaty next to me. I push him into the water, his feathered hat getting wet, mask slipping off.

Slyly, I bait him, "If you stop wearing that mask and hat for today, I'll share my floatie." He considers it a while, before he puts his hat and his mask on Sting's head. I hop off the floaty and let Rufus get on, then I sit on his lap.

Sting starts dragging us around again and we howl with laughter. I can feel the Fairies staring at us, and for the first time I look at the group. Natsu, Erza, Gray, Laxus, and Mira. They pretty much brought some of their strongest members. For a while, the group just stands there, watching, until the sun starts getting low. Then we get off our floaty and head back into the house, Fairies following.

I poke Sting on the arm and flick my head slightly at the Fairies. They were following us to the house.

"Woah there Fairies, you can stop following us now."

Laxus says, "We're not following you. We rented this house." My eyes turn frantic and for the first time today, I panic. Rogue slips out of the shadows. He says darkly, "It seems like the manager of Akane has given two Guilds the same house."

"Well then leave," Natsu says to us. My lip twitches and I say back to him, "We were here first, if anything, you guys should be the ones leaving."

I glare at him, but he doesn't notice because of the hood. Rogue puts a hand on my shoulder. We'll have to share the house. I hate it. We all walk into the house, and suddenly it felt cramped. Happy isn't here, I noticed.

Then Rufus says, "There aren't enough bedrooms."

**A/N: I'd say that was a nicely length-ed chapter~ o3o Cliff hanger! I'll be back with a chapter, real soon~**


	14. Chapter 14 Training Part 3

**(Lucy's POV)**

Everyone in the room falls silent. Erza checks the entire house. "He's right," she says bitterly. One person has to sleep on the couch.

Automatically I volunteer. Everyone looks at me. Sting says, "No. It should be one of the Fairies sleeping on the couch. We were here first."

I grip his shoulder. Tight. "No no, I insist."

Rufus and Laxus chuckle, Rogue, Erza, and Mira smile, while Natsu looks at me with such intensity I can't help but let go of Sting's shoulder and look away.

The Fairies get settled and it seems like they haven't noticed who I am yet. The bathroom territories are split differently. Fairies get the upstairs bathroom and "Sabers" get the downstairs bathroom. They still called us Sabers, when we're actually Phoenixes. The pairings for the downstairs bedrooms were Laxus and Gray, Rogue and Sting, and Natsu and Rufus. Upstairs, it was just Mira and Erza. Hopefully they haven't touched my stuff. I'll clear it up later.

I volunteer to take a shower first. I strip out of my clothes and jump into the bath that I preset. The water is warm. My blonde hair certainly has gotten longer. Now it reaches my thighs. Damn. Didn't notice that. I grab a box of powdered mix. It slips out of my hand and more than half the box spills into the tub. _Oops. Now everyone's gonna smell like strawberries and vanilla, even when the water is washed out._ I lather my hair in shampoo and wash myself off, before stepping out of the tub, a towel wrapped around me. Some of the drawers had wigs in them, quite nice wigs, too. They looked expensive and high-class. Tucking my blonde hair under, I try on a black wig with long twin tails on both sides. _Not a bad look_. I keep the wig on and start humming a little song.

Not even 5 seconds after, a figure bursts through the door and I yelp. A pink-headed boy looks at me with desperate eyes. "Kyaa," I scream. He starts walking towards me, before two blondes and a boy with black hair enter the bathroom.

They look at Natsu, then at me, then at Natsu, back at me. My face was flushed, the wig on, and a towel wrapped securely around my body. Sting grabs Natsu and throws him out the bathroom. The others follow and shut the door behind them.

Still, my heart beats rapidly as I throw on a low cut red plaid skirt and the same black hoodie. I pull the hood over my head in relief and walk out the bathroom. In the living room, Sting has Natsu by the collar, shaking him around. Everyone except the Exceeds are in the livingroom. A blush creeps up my face when I realize they probably all heard about the bathroom incident.

Laxus says, amused, "What were you doing in there, Natsu?"

He stutters back, "I tho -thought I smelled-"

"Lucy," Sting finishes, his voice hard. "You thought you smelt Lucy, but she's not here. Rumour has it she's dead."

For once, I thought Sting was the best actor in the world. He was the most convincing right now. Natsu turns his head, looking at me intently again. He says in a wavering voice, "Who are you?"

Rogue says into my head, _"You're Ashe, remember?"_

"I'm Ashe," I tell him. "And I'd really appreciate it if you didn't walk into the bathroom when I'm using it."

He flushes. Rogue speaks into my head again, "_He doesn't remember you after you came back, 2 years later. We erased that part from everyone in Fairy Tail. They don't know you're alive, or what Guild you're in. They only know that you escaped the Guild. Everything after that has been replaced with parallel memories."_

His words thrust me into a new type of confusion.

**A/N: Well, that's the chapter this time around! ^.^ I've been watching too much Anime and Doctor Who lately. 3-3 Have to do my homework eventually... I'll be back with a chapter, real soon~ =3**


	15. Chapter 15 Training Part 4

**(Lucy's POV)**

After Natsu's team drag Natsu away, I pull Rogue off to the side. Hissing in a low voice, I ask, "I have no idea what the fuck you mean." He sighs. The Shadow Dragon Slayer rolls his head back slightly and head butts me. Through that little interaction, images enter my brain, but they aren't my memories, they're Rogue's. **A/N: If you're a Doctor Who fan, you'll understand. If you don't understand, then basically when Rogue head butts people, he sends certain memories into the other person's head~ =3**

**(Setting: When Lucy First Recovered Her Memories)**

Let's see, after I yelled at Natsu, Rogue slipped under the door in shadow form and went after Natsu._ Bla bla bla_, Rogue recovers Natsu's memory, and the rest of the Guild. They remember treating me like shit, _bla bla bla_, and then Rogue erases their memory. _No, no, no_. Parallel memories is what Rogue called them. The memories of beating me up stayed, me leaving the Guild stayed, but Natsu and the others seeing me after 2 years were replaced with memories of a different parallel universe, not like Edolas, but a third universe that looked exactly and acted almost exactly like ours.

I guess that kind of makes sense. Rogue leaves and I grab a blanket from Sting's bed. I was sure he didn't mine. Every muscle in my body ached slightly from playing around so much. Tomorrow would be different though. I'd train. An idea pops into my head. _I can train in my sleep!_

"What," a voice questions from behind me. _Did I say that aloud? Oops._ Erza looks at me, puzzled. Another idea pops in my head.

Slyly, I reply, "By training, I mean there's a box of Strawberry Cheesecake in the fridge." The suspicious look in her eyes vanish, and instead, there's a look of childish lust. I grin, "You can have the whole thing."

A force of wind pushes on my shoulders as she scrambles to the kitchen. From behind her, Laxus narrows his eyes, saying nothing. Before anyone else can interrupt my thoughts, I plop down on the couch, blanket wrapped around me. After Erza and Laxus go back upstairs, I let my eyes droop, drift to sleep.

When I open my eyes, I'm conscious, but not awake. If that makes any sense. I was in, I guess, to normal people, a dream world. I'm back at the ruins. I hop through the portal and Igneel is there, waiting. He smiles at me. "It's been a while, Lucy."

"Yup." I don't bring up Natsu; he doesn't ask. "I was wondering if you could train me. The Grand Magic Games are coming."

He laughs at my enthusiasm. Disappointingly, he shakes his head. "Not me. I have a friend who'd gladly train you." A boy steps out from the shadows. He's young, 10 maybe, and he has long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail.

"I'm Tsubaki," the boy says. "And you are Lucy." Then I notice his eyes. This boy is blind. Tsubaki has purple, sightless eyes. He has on a dark purple cloak that matches his eyes. The cloak is rimmed with golden lace and has no hood. He smiles at me and pulls out a knife. He holds out his left hand, and before I can stop him, he cuts into the palm of his hand. Igneel exchanges an amused glance at me before he flies off, leaving me. Blood rolls from Tsubaki's hand and before a drop touches the ground, it freezes. Then more blood bleeds from his cut, more blood than there should be. The crimson liquid forms together into a deep red sword.

"So that's what your magic is," I said, laughing. "For a minute I thought you were about to bleed out, killing yourself." Tsubaki laughs a little and holds out the bloody sword. Horrified, I shake my head and materialize a sword of water.

He shrugs and takes the sword back, holding it with 2 hands. The boy instructs me to follow what he does. I place my right hand on the bottom, left hand on the top. For the next hour, or at least what feels like an hour, we practice just swinging a sword correctly. Then we start learning how to block with a sword. After an hour of that, we move on to an hour of combat training without a sword. 2 hours of slicing trees; 5 hours spent in the dream world. For every hour that passes in the Dream World, 2 hours pass in the Real world.

We exchange a silent good bye; he goes to his world, I go to Akane Resort. We'd meet tomorrow.

My eyes flutter open and I'm drenched in sweat, the blanket twisted around me legs. I smelled like shit. Quickly, I change into a blue and white striped bikini and put on the black wig, fly out of the house, and dive into the fresh water ocean. I gasp when the cold seeps into my skin. When I burst out of the water to take a breath, I spot Gray and Natsu training with each other. They notice me, too. In the pit of my stomach, I can feel an unavoidable conversation about to happen.

**A:N/ ^_^ I've decided to post more chapters today~ 4 more, to be exact. Reason? Well cuz the amount of followers/favs has suddenly gone up, so why not? I can't help but leave with cliff hangers, gomen~ u I'll be back with some chapters, real soon x3**


End file.
